


Living in the happy world Tony wanted for us |Keenker|

by ShionSland



Series: Keenker/Parley is my new obsesion [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But Tony is not dead, Confession, Explicit for smut but not until 4th chapter tho, First chapter has angst, Fluff, Harley and Peter are Morgan's brothers, Irondad, Keenker, Like they are the parental figures here, M/M, Not biological, Parent Tony Stark, Parley, Pepperony is only mentioned sometimes, Peter and Harley love each other so much, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stark Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, parkner, spiderson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionSland/pseuds/ShionSland
Summary: Tony ha estado en coma inducido por meses debido al chasquido, pero el mundo sigue avanzando mientras él duerme y Pepper se encarga de sus tres niños: Harley, Peter y Morgan.Harley y Peter son un par de desastres que no pueden estar lejos el uno del otro y Morgan adora a sus dos hermanos mayores y la forma en que se quieren.





	1. Tony quería a su familia unida

No eran momentos buenos para los Vengadores, tampoco para sus familiares y amigos. La pelea contra Thanos había sido una gran victoria que iba más allá de la humanidad, habían salvado el universo, pero el coste había sido enorme.

Peter observaba a través del cristal de la UCI a Tony, quien llevaba seis meses en coma inducido para evitarle el sumo dolor de la herida posterior al chasquido. El chico no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir de sus ojos al recordar el abrazo que habían compartido en medio del campo de batalla y cómo creía que había muerto. 

— Peter — llamó Pepper al salir de la habitación cubierta en ropajes verdes — , ¿no quieres pasar? — Peter negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular una palabra sin que escapase un sollozo. Pepper se deshizo de la bata, gorro, zapatos y el resto de las ropas del hospital para quedar en las propias, después se acercó al chico para abrazarlo. — Cariño, está vivo. 

Todos decían lo mismo, al menos está vivo, pero Peter no podía apartar la culpa de él al ver la cara parcialmente quemada de quien era una tercera figura paterna en su vida que había estado a punto de perder, como a su propio padre y el tío Ben. 

— Tony. — Los labios de Pepper temblaron levemente, pero ella necesitaba ser fuerte por los tres niños que básicamente consideraba suyos: Morgan, Peter y Harley. — Él estaba dispuesto a todo y muchas veces me comentaba como hubiese preferido irse él a verte convertirte en arena en sus brazos. — Pepper acariciaba los rizos castaños con cariño. — Todas las noches le hablaba a Morgan de sus hermanos mayores y como le hubiese gustado que los conociera, cuán geniales erais tú y Harley. — Peter se aferró a la mujer con fuerza, ahogando las lágrimas. — Y lo sois, los mejores hermanos del mundo. Por eso, quiero que veas el mundo como lo vería Tony ahora, él sería feliz de ver a su familia unida y bien. 

— Lo sé, pero si hubiese hecho más…

— Peter, si Tony hizo lo que hizo, es porque no había otra opción. Stephen lo dijo, ¿verdad? — El niño asintió y se secó sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto con el borde de su sudadera, aunque Pepper podía reconocer que aquella era de Harley. — Él despertará cuando menos lo esperes y se reirá de todo este drama. Estoy segura que le molestará más no saber qué ha pasado mientras dormía. 

Peter rió. Sí, eso sería muy propio de Tony. 

— Además, estoy segura de saber que lo haría más feliz que nada en el mundo. — Pepper se limpió una lágrima traicionera al recordar la primera vez que Morgan le había dicho "papá" a Tony y él se había roto en llanto. — Le encantaría no ser Tony o señor Stark, sino papá. 

A Peter le temblaba el labio inferior al pensarlo, había estado a un segundo de decirle así cuando lo abrazó en la pelea contra Thanos, pero había dudado por si aquello era excesivo. 

— Me aseguraré de llamarlo así la próxima vez que nos veamos. — Peter sonrió, acariciando el cristal como si fuese la propia piel de su mentor. — No creo que Harley lo haga. Ya sabes, creo que él considera más especial llamarlo Tony que papá. — Ambos sabían cuán dura había sido la relación de Harley con su padre, así que entendían su punto. 

El teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de Peter y él lo cogió para ver un mensaje de Harley. 

"Morgan tiene hambre, ¿aún no encuentras a Pep?"

"¡Ya bajo! Me entretuve jaja" 

— ¿Harley? — preguntó Pepper, aunque era obvio quien era el responsable de la suave expresión de felicidad de Peter. 

— Sí, en realidad venía a decirte que nos llevamos a Morgan al parque de atracciones. Así que puedes descansar tranquila. — Pepper besó la frente del chico. 

— Gracias, chicos. No se que haría sin vosotros. — Pepper volvió a acariciar el cabello de Peter, tenía una extraña predilección por aquel pelo rizado. Ya entendía la razón de que Tony tuviese su mano en aquella cabeza constantemente en el pasado. — Os prometo dejaros un día solos para que tengáis una cita cuando todo esté mejor. 

— ¿Qué? — balbucéo Peter con un sonrojo creciente en su mejillas. 

— ¿No estáis tú y Harley saliendo? 

— ¿Qué? — repitió, un tono demasiado alto para el lugar donde estaban. — No, no, no. — Peter negaba frenéticamente con sus brazos, pero el rojo en sus mejillas delataba su gusto por aquella idea.

— Sois más cariñosos que la mayoría de personas que conozco. — Pepper rió, Peter y ella comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. 

— Harley solo me ve como un hermano — murmuró Peter, su labio ahora temblaba por otra razón. 

— Sabes que no es así. — Pepper se rió para si misma, estaba segura de que estaba robándole el papel de celestina a Tony en aquella relación.

Peter se encogió en el rincón del ascensor. El chico era una pequeña bola roja de nervios. 

— Te gusta Harley — Pepper pretendía lanzar aquella oración como una pregunta, pero salió como una afirmación fácilmente. 

Desgraciadamente, no obtuvo una confirmación del chico porque el ascensor llegó a la recepción y ahí estaban Harley y Morgan esperando. Su hija se levantó al instante para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre y abrazarla. 

— Mami, nos vamos a un parque genial — le contó Morgan y Pepper adoraba ver la sonrisa presente en su rostro. Había costado tanto que entendiese que su papá estaba en el hospital… — ¿Cómo está papá? — Harley también pareció prestar atención a la respuesta que daría. 

— Nos han dicho que está mucho mejor y puede que lo despierten en poco tiempo. — Morgan parecía satisfecha con aquella respuesta. Por otro lado, parecía no ser suficiente para Harley que se había fijado en los ojos rojos de Peter, pero calló porque su hermana no biológica estaba presente. 

— ¿Nos vamos? — Harley dijo y su mano buscó la de Peter por mero instinto. 

— ¡Sí! — gritó Morgan — Pete, ¡súbeme a caballito! — Peter sonrió y Pepper la sentó sobre los hombros del chico. 

— Espero que os lo paseis bien en el parque — deseó Pepper — Ah, Rhodey ha dicho que esta noche irá a la sede y puede ocuparse de acostar a nuestra princesa. Así podéis descansar. 

— ¡Yay! El tío Rhodes es genial. — Morgan se detuvo e hizo una mueca y apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Peter. 

— ¿Qué pasa, peque? — preguntó Harley. 

— Habíamos dicho de ver frosen — Peter rió ante la adorable forma de su hermana de llamar a la película "Frozen". — Pero el tío Rhodes me prometió jugar a princesas cuando volviese. — Pepper y Harley sonrieron por el puchero de Morgan ante su gran dilema. 

— Está bien, podemos ver "Frozen" por décima vez mañana. — Morgan asintió feliz ante la increíble solución que le dio Harley. — Vayamos a almorzar y entremos al parque. 

Pepper estuvo de acuerdo y les dio un beso a Peter y Morgan. En cambio, Harley pareció feliz por no recibirlo y agradeció aquella caricia suave y corta en su hombro. Pepper sabía que el contacto físico no era el fuerte del chico. Claro, a no ser que fueses Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos y a todas!
> 
> Vuelvo nuevamente con un fanfic Keenker porque este par de bobos es mi perdición y los amo.  
> El fic tendrá varios capítulos e intentaré actualizar constantemente. Ya tengo los cuatro primeros capítulos escritos, pero puede que después de ellos tarde un poco más en actualizar ya que estas semanas tengo los trabajos y exámenes finales de la universidad.  
> ¡Espero que os guste y me comentéis vuestras opiniones!
> 
> Un saludo y que tengáis un buen día,  
> ShionSland.


	2. Tony quería que su familia fuese feliz.

Cuando acabaron de comer en la pequeña cafetería de la plaza, se dirigieron entre charlas triviales al parque. Una vez allí, se dirigieron a la zona infantil, donde estaban las atracciones para niños menores de 12 años. 

Morgan quiso al instante subirse a la noria en miniatura mientras Peter y Harley se sentaban en un banco cerca de la atracción. Ambos se turnaban para hacer vídeos y sacar fotos, una promesa silenciosa para que Tony no se perdiese estos momentos lejos de su hija.

— ¿Estas bien? — Harley aprovechó para preguntar, su pulgar acariciando la mano de Peter unida a la suya.

— ¿Sí? ¿Por qué preguntas? 

— Has vuelto a llorar — Peter quiso desviar su mirada hacia el suelo, pero Harley lo sujetó por la mejilla. 

— No puedo evitarlo, simplemente tengo que ver a Tony para … — Harley entendía el dolor de Peter, más de lo que nadie imaginara. 

— Él se recuperará, sabes que es un cabezota. — Peter apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harley, ahora sus manos separadas pero la de Harley acariciando los rizos ajenos. — Peter — murmuró. Era un impulso estúpido el que estaba sintiendo, pero tenía tantas ganas de susurrarle al chico cuánto lo amaba.

No obstante, en ese momento Morgan corrió hacia ellos y se abrazó a Peter. La niña era pequeña pero había entendido que Harley prefería chocarle la mano a ser abrazado. En cambio, su otro hermano era tan afectivo como ella y adoraba ser achuchado. 

— ¡Quiero algodón de azúcar! — Peter y Harley se miraron y rieron. 

— ¿Dónde guardas la comida en ese pequeño cuerpo? Acabamos de comer. — Harley acarició el pelo de Morgan. 

— ¡Siempre hay espacio para algodón! 

— Está bien, está bien. Vamos a por él. — Ambos eran el prototipo de hermanos consentidores. 

Cuando iban camino a la tienda debatiendo sobre el mejor color para el dulce, Morgan se fijó en una extraña máquina en forma de corazón con muchas luces. 

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó y señaló la extraña máquina. 

— Es una máquina del amor. Dos personas ponen sus nombres y les dice si hacen buena pareja.

— ¡Quiero! — Morgan salió corriendo a la máquina e intentó escalar por ella para llegar a los botones. Después, recordó que aún estaba aprendiendo a leer y escribir. 

Harley y Peter llegaron en el momento justo para que Morgan no se cayese de espaldas y pudieran sujetarla. 

— ¿Quién quieres que pongamos? — Harley preguntó mientras introducía una ficha en la ranura. 

— Harl y Pete — Los chicos no pudieron evitar que el sonrojo se acumulase en su mejillas. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿No prefieres ponerte a tí y Harley? — Peter preguntó con el nerviosismo atorado en su garganta. 

— No, yo y Harl no somos pareja — dijo como si aquello aclarara muchas cosas a los adolescentes — . No puedo ser novia de Harl, ni de Pete, pero tú y él sí. — Peter quería esconderse en el primer hoyo que encontrase para no tener que ver a Harley a la cara, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Su cara estaba casi tan roja como imaginaba la suya y la cubría con su mano. 

Momentos después, Harley introducía sus nombres en aquella máquina y Morgan estaba concentrada en el mensaje de "Calculando resultado" que aparecía en la pantalla, ajena a las miradas nerviosas de sus hermanos. Al cabo de unos segundos, un enorme corazón rojo rodeaba el "100% compatibles" que aparecía en el centro. 

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué significa? — Morgan se giró para preguntar, pero lo único que pudo ver es a sus hermanos muertos de la vergüenza. 

— Significa que son almas gemelas — Un agradable anciano de pelo blanco, bigote y gafas le explicó a la pequeña. El hombre rió al ver a los dos muchachos coger a la niña y salir corriendo. — . Quién fuera joven otra vez — y rió. 

 

Morgan estaba sobre un caballo en el carrusel, se había negado a que Harley o Peter la sujetaran para que no cayese. Ambos se había preocupado al principio, pero Morgan no parecía tener problemas. 

Peter seguía dándole vueltas al resultado en la máquina de amor mientras grababa a Morgan, quien con cada vuelta le hacía una cara distinta. No podía evitar reír ante sus gestos más bizarros. 

— Peter — llamó Harley, un suspiro salió inmediatamente después — , no quería hacerte sentir incómodo al poner nuestros nombres en la máquina. — Peter entendió que Harley estaba intentando disculparse, otro punto que no era su fuerte. — Pero no voy a mentirte, — Harley se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, Peter dejó el móvil caer en su regazo. — me hizo feliz aquel resultado. 

— Harley, no es que fuera incómodo — trato de explicar mientras su mente repetía en bucle el "me hizo feliz aquel resultado" — . Más bien me hizo muy feliz también, pero no sé muy bien cómo encararte después de eso. Ya sabes, mi cara aún parece un tomate cuando ha pasado más de media hora y me muero de la vergüenza. Pensaba que sería raro hablar cuando me siento así y he querido decirte que me gustas desde hace meses, pero — Harley rió, reconociendo aquellos balbuceos interminables de Peter cuando se ponía nervioso. 

— A mi también me gustas — afirmó y, antes de que Peter pudiese comenzar otro discurso, se acercó para besarlo en los labios. 

En ese momento, los dos olvidaron el lugar en el que estaban o la cámara en el regazo de Peter que los grababa y subía el contenido directo al servidor de Tony Stark. 

Tras un breve momento se separaron para dejar salir un suspiro, el suficiente tiempo para sentir el ansia de besarse de nuevo con un cariño que demostraba cuánto se adoraban el uno al otro. 

— Woah — Peter y Harley se quedaron estáticos cuando escucharon la suave vocecita infantil. Ambos admiraron aquella expresión que les recordaba tanto a Tony cuando algo le asombraba. — Sois novios. — Morgan hizo un puchero, claramente molesta por haberlo descubierto en ese momento. 

— ¿Somos novios? — pinchó Harley a un Peter que había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Tal vez por el beso, tal vez por el título que debían compartir o tal vez por su amor correspondido. Tal vez fueran las tres. 

— Sí — murmuró — quiero — Peter se recostó con su cara pegada al banquillo, tenía demasiada vergüenza para mirar a Morgan o Harley, pero podía adivinar la expresión burlesca y feliz del último. 

— ¿No erais novios? — Morgan parecía confundida. 

— Gracias a tí, pequeña princesa — Harley besó la mejilla de su hermana y, aprovechó la posición de Peter, para besar su nuca. Estaba seguro que ambos habían sentido el escalofrío recorrer su columna. 

— Entonces, quiero otro beso — Los dos chicos compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa y besaron una mejilla de de Morgan cada uno. Los tres eran felices, tan felices que Peter podía comenzar a ver el mundo como Tony lo vería en esos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, nuevo capítulo por aquí.  
> ¡Siento que sean tan cortos, pero lo compensaré con la cantidad!  
> Los comentarios y kudos me animan a continuar, ¡así que muchísimas gracias por ellos!  
> Comments and Kudos encourage me to continue, so thank you a lot for them!
> 
> Un saludo y un abrazo,   
> ShionSland.


	3. Tony wanted his boys to work with him in the lab.

Los médicos habían advertido de que el tejido nervioso del brazo derecho de Tony estaba frito y, pese a los tratamientos wakandianos, no habían conseguido que se regenerara. Harley y Peter lo tomaron como un desafío y una forma de compensar todo cuanto Tony había hecho por ellos. 

Ambos chicos habían comenzado a desarrollar un brazo protésico que Bucky envidiaría. Al escuchar de esfuerzo de los chicos, Shuri les ofreció algo de ayuda al proporcionarles los planos del brazo del soldado de invierno, pero ambos chicos se negaron. No buscaban un brazo robusto de metal para pelear, Tony era un ingeniero al fin y al cabo, necesitaba extremidades delgadas y precisas. 

Morgan no había estado muy contenta con sus hermanos encerrados en el laboratorio sin ella, así que Harley y Peter le ofrecieron una de sus mesas. Habían prometido hacerle una casa de muñecas y superhéroes con la iluminación y máquinas en miniatura que ella quisiera, pero la niña debía hacer el diseño. 

— No es suficiente, Harls. Es demasiado robusto — Peter murmuró tras cinco horas trabajando en el prototipo. — Necesitamos ajustar el diámetro de los dedos al de su mano izquierda. 

— Pete — Harley sonaba ligeramente molesto por el cansancio — He rehecho los dedos treinta veces, si reducimos el diámetro es prácticamente imposible incluir el nervio. Además, es imposible encontrar tornillos, uniones y placas más pequeñas si queremos mantener la misma aleación para todo el diseño. 

— Crealas entonces — Harley suspiró y se echó en el sofá que habían instalado en el laboratorio. A veces desearía poner un poco de coherencia en la cabeza de su novio. 

— ¿Qué hay del nervio? — Peter se dejó caer también en el sofá, su espalda pegada al pecho de Harley, quien podía ver como se mordía el labio y sus ojos se humedecían por la frustración. — Cariño — murmuró, sus manos masajeando los hombros de Peter. — Llevamos tres días sin dormir más de 3 horas, el cansancio no ayuda a que esto funcione. 

Harley abrazó a Peter desde atrás y dejó un beso en su desastre rizado. Entendía completamente su frustración porque él también la sentía y la ansiedad aumentaba con cada día que tachaban en el calendario desde que iniciaron aquel descabellado proyecto, hace 2 meses.

Una de sus manos se deslizó a los ojos de Peter y la otra comenzó con lentas caricias en su pelo, el método definitivo para conseguir que se durmiese. Harley no tuvo que esperar más de un minuto para sentir la respiración de Peter más ligera y constante. Sonrió, apartó la mano de sus ojos y besó su frente. Él ya era un desastre de por sí, nunca esperó encontrar a alguien peor que él, aparte de Tony. 

A los pocos minutos de observar a Peter, Harley también se quedó dormido. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando estaban en contacto con la calidez del otro. 

Las horas pasaron una tras otra, Pepper había entrado al laboratorio para regañar a sus chicos si seguían frente a aquel proyecto, pero simplemente los vio dormir y tomó una foto. Eran adorables. Se alegraba de haberse llevado a Morgan por la mañana, así podían descansar tranquilos. Cerró nuevamente la puerta y se fue a preparar la cena. 

Pasaron otros treinta minutos antes de que Peter saltara de entre los brazos de Harley y lo despertara en consecuencia. 

— Bebé, ¿qué pasa? — Harley bostezó y estiró sus extremidades agarrotadas tras horas durmiendo en aquella posición. 

— Lo tengo — Peter susurró y corrió hacia la mesa central para coger un papel. — ¡Lo tengo! — Exclamó, ahora escribiendo sin parar sobre uno de los planos. 

— ¿Qué tienes? — Harley suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Nadie podía culparlo de estar disperso, bien todos sabían que no era persona hasta que dos tazas de café estaban vacias frente a él. 

— ¡Nanos! Esa es la respuesta al problema de los dedos. — Peter sintió la mano de Harley envolver su cintura y su barbilla en su cuello, así que le dio una mejor vista a los apuntes. — Si combinamos nanos en la aleación y en el componente químico que creamos para emular el nervio, cuando el dedo se articule, podemos programar la respuesta sensorial para que el tejido nervioso se adapte al espacio restante. — Peter movió sus dedos sobre la pantalla holográfica. — Friday, haz la simulación por favor. — La IA comprobó que los cálculos eran viables. 

— Wow — Harley solo pudo decir, aún medio dormido — ¿Cómo mierda..?

— Soñé. Un recuerdo. Tony me mostró la nanotecnología que había incorporado en sus gafas de sol para que el material se mezclase con el de su traje — explicó con una sonrisa suave — . No lo recordaba porque me pareció innecesario entonces, pero la aleación de las gafas de sol de Tony es similar a esta. 

— Pete, eres increíble. — Harley comenzó a besarle las mejillas con cariño. Peter se rió cuando alcanzó su cuello por las cosquillas. — Yo solo he soñado con un plato de macarrones con queso. — Ambos se echaron a reír. — Esto tenemos que celebrarlo.

Peter y él compartieron una mirada traviesa, los dos compartían la misma visión de "celebración" en esos momento y incluía una cama, besos, caricias y ellos desnudos. O ese era el plan hasta que escucharon la puerta del laboratorio abrirse y los ligeros pasos de Morgan acercarse hacia a ellos. 

— No estais durmiendo — Morgan hizo un puchero e intentó ocultar los rotuladores de colores que llevaba en la mano. 

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer, pequeña traviesa? — murmuró Harley al cogerle los colores de la espalda. 

— Una barba — dijo, su dedo señalaba a Harley — y una tiara de princesa. — Esta vez señaló a Peter. 

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas, cada uno tomó uno de los colores y comenzaron a pintarse entre ellos hasta que Pepper apareció y los mandó a los tres a la bañera. 

— Ahora sí que tienes barba — Peter retocaba la barba hecha de espuma que adornaba la cara de Harley. — No es lo tuyo, amor. — Ambos rieron, pero Harley cubrió los ojos de Morgan antes de plantarle un beso a Peter y llenarlo de espuma también. 

Después se dedicaron a hacerle cuernitos a Morgan en el pelo con la espuma o hacer burbujas con sus dedos juntos. Al final, tuvieron que salir por sus dedos arrugados y el aviso de Friday sobre la cena. Pepper los esperaba en la mesa con una gran noticia y Peter y Harley también querían darle la suya, pero eso podría esperar al día siguiente. Ese día tocaba maratón de películas familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el tercer capítulo, el siguiente es de mis favoritos hasta el momento, así que espero que os guste tanto como a mi.  
> Aunque este también adoré escribirlo, amo al Keenker trabajando en el laboratorio y la relación que tienen.  
> Espero que os haya gustado y comentéis que os a parecido.  
> Un gran abrazo,  
> ShionSland.


	4. Harley & Peter needed some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es 5% fluff y 95% smut, así que advertido queda. Espero que lo disfrutéis y disculpad la espera, se me rompió el ordenador y a penas me he podido comprar uno nuevo. 
> 
> Un saludo a todos y a todas.

Los doctores habían decidido que comenzarían a retirar el sedante de Tony a lo largo de la próxima semana. Esa había sido la gran noticia que Pepper les contó durante el desayuno, Peter y Harley no pudieron evitar las lágrimas que acompañaban la felicidad que sentían. 

— No saben qué día despertará, todo depende de cómo Tony asuma el medicamento y cuánto tarde en hacerlo — decía Pepper, obviamente feliz — .Voy a pasar estos días en el hospital y Morgan se va a quedar con Rhodes y Happy. 

— Podemos cuidarla nosotros — intervino Peter y Harley asintió, claramente de acuerdo. 

— Si queréis terminar ese regalo a tiempo, no podéis. Además, necesitáis un poco de tiempo a solas, chicos. — Los dos se sonrojaron ante la expresión de Pepper, que daba a entender en qué utilizarían ese tiempo, además de con su proyecto. — Además, Rhodes y Happy también se quejan de que acapareis a Morgan siempre. Quieren tiempo con su sobrina antes de que Tony despierte y os retenga a los tres hasta estar satisfecho. 

Los tres no dudaron en reír, todos tenían ganas de pasar tiempo con su héroe favorito. 

 

Harley y Peter habían tardado una semana en acabar la prótesis y comprobar que pasara todos los test de calidad y seguridad. Había pasado todas las pruebas a las que la habían sometido. 

— Friday, crea una patente a nombre de Harley Keener y Peter Benjamin Parker — Pepper dijo cuando los chicos le dijeron por videollamada que estaba completo y funcionaba a la perfección. — ¿Qué nombre le habéis puesto? 

— La mano derecha de Tony Stark — Ambos rieron ante el doble sentido de aquella oración, ya que los dos se consideraban la mano derecha de Tony. 

— Es un buen nombre — La sonrisa de Pepper acompañaba a la de sus niños. Cuando Friday les avisó que ya estaba registrado, los miró severamente —. Ahora, ¿cuántos días lleváis sense dormir? 

— Ehm — Peter parecía nervioso y Pepper sabía el por qué. 

— Creo que hay problemas de conexión, no te oímos — Harley dijo y colgó. Pepper sonrió ante la excusa tan tonta que habían inventado aquel par de genios, vivían en el mayor complejo tecnológico a nivel mundial, su conexión a internet era la mejor posible. 

— Tony, estos niños serán nuestra perdición — Pepper acarició con cariño la mano de su marido. La sorpresa vino cuando Tony se aferró a ella.

Aunque Pepper sabía que había sido una reacción involuntaria, aquel gesto la llenó de felicidad. 

 

Peter y Harley habían retrasado demasiado aquella celebración. La ropa ya les sobraba, los besos eran ansiosos y pasionales y sus espaldas chocaban contra cada pared que hubiese camino a su habitación. 

Harley cogió a Peter por los muslos y lo condujo a rodear su cintura con aquellas piernas que tanto quería mordisquear. Peter enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Harley para aumentar la intensidad de los besos, de ser posible. 

Friday permanecía en silencio, pero abría cada puerta que se pusiese en el camino de los adolescentes. Finalmente, cerró con pestillo la de su habitación cuando estuvieron dentro. Los chicos agradecían la discreción de la inteligencia artificial. 

— Te necesito, Harls. — susurró Peter con la excitación impregnada en su voz y los jadeos escapando de sus labios con cada beso en el cuello. 

— No más que yo a tí, te lo aseguro. 

Harley se deshizo de la ropa que les quedaba a los dos y no pudo evitar detenerse un par de segundos a contemplar la obra de arte que era su novio. 

— Eres precioso. — Peter se sonrojó — Y adorable. 

Harley adoraba como Peter era capaz de avergonzarse más por un par de cumplidos que por sentir sus manos acariciando sus muslos. 

— Tengo el novio más sexy del mundo — Harley comenzó a descender en un camino de besos hasta llegar a la ingle de Peter, donde comenzó a repartir besos desde ahí por todo el muslo. 

— Haarls — Peter gimió desesperado por atención en su miembro, que brillaba en un tono rojizo adorable. 

Harley simplemente se movió de nuevo hacia arriba y escaló en la cama hasta coger el lubricante en el cajón de la mesita. Después besó con dulzura a Peter mientras esparcía el gel viscoso en su mano, envolvía los penes de ambos en su mano y comenzaba a masajearlos. 

Los gemidos de los dos fueron casi inmediatos y Peter uso el cuello de Harley para bajar la voz entre besos y mordiscos, acostumbrado a tener que mantenerse casi en silencio por vivir con otras personas. 

— Estamos solos, Pete — remarcó — . Grita todo lo que quieras. — Harley cogió la mano de Peter y le incitó a continuar el masaje mientras él comenzaba a preparar su entrada. — Estás apretado. 

— Demasiado tiempo — suspiró Peter entre jadeos, se sentía mejor cuando Harley lo masajeaba. Aunque pronto se deshizo con gemidos altos y agudos cuando Harley encontró su próstata. — ¡Oh dios!

— Gracias, bebé. — Harley se burló con sarcasmo, eso solo excitaba más a un muy necesitado Peter. — Aún no soy un dios, pero puedo intentarlo. 

Harley le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a intensificar la velocidad de los masajes, sentía que el orgasmo de los dos estaba cerca. Peter también aumentó el ritmo al que bombeaba sus pollas en respuesta. Segundos después, ambos se deshacían en gemido agudo y se corrían en el pecho de Peter. 

Harley tuvo poco tiempo para recuperar el aliento, cuando Peter estaba metiendo su pene en su boca, claramente excitado aún. 

— Bebé, no sabes como adoro tu metabolismo rápido en estas situaciones.

Peter sonrió tras lamer la extensión y le mostró los restos de semen que había recogido antes de tragarlo. Harley sintió que su polla se volvía a poner dura con aquella simple acción. 

— Me vas a matar — Harley se dejó hacer, primero Peter lo masajeó hasta que la punta brillaba y después empezó a lamer y tragarse su pene. Además, sus manos se paseaban por la cintura de Harley para aumentar el placer. 

Al cabo de un rato, Harley decidió cambiar la posición para continuar preparando la entrada de Peter, estaba impaciente por llenarlo y sentirse unido a él. El trío de dedos entraba a la perfección y se deslizaban sin necesidad de hacer presión. 

— Cariño, por más que quisiera hacer un desastre en tu cara, estoy impaciente por hacerlo en tu trasero — Harley confesó cuando sintió la cabeza de su pene golpear la garganta de Peter, quien fue retirándose con cuidado hasta dejar aquella extensión con un "pop" al que Harley podría volverse adicto — . Te amo tanto, Pete. — Sus miradas se cruzaban la una con la otra ahora, los brazos de Harley estaban a cada lado de la cabeza de su novio. — Y estoy tan orgulloso de tí.

— De nosotros — corrigió y besó los labios de Harley con amor — . Eres la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida. — Harley alzó una ceja en una clara interrogación silenciosa — Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que conocer a Tony Stark, nuestro ídolo de la infancia, y convertirnos en sus casi hijos, está en el primer puesto.

Harley se rió por la dulzura que transmitía Peter y besó sus mejillas. Podía estar de acuerdo con aquella afirmación, pero ambos sabían que era una broma. No era necesario guardar un único recuerdo en tu primer lugar. 

— Te amo más que a nadie, Harls — Peter dijo con una mano acariciando la mejilla ajena. 

— Gracias, corazón. Comenzaba a pensar que solo querías a Harley Jr. — Peter se rió a carcajadas.

— Eso no me lo esperaba — afirmó Peter entre risas — . Aunque adoro a Harley Jr, que poco tiene de junior, si te soy sincero; no hay forma que sea lo único que amo de ti. Menos cuando me paso medio día perdido en tus ojos.

— ¡Qué cursi, bebé! — Harley besó nuevamente a Peter, pero esta vez su lengua se paseó con libertad por aquella cavidad mientras acomodaba su miembro en la entrada de Peter. 

— Ataque sorpresa — Peter murmuró en un suspiro de placer por sentirse lleno tras semanas sin poder hacer el amor. 

— No es un ataque sorpresa cuando tu novio tiene sentido arácnido — Harley abogó, su cadera cada vez más cerca de chocar con las nalgas de Peter. 

— Lastimosamente, solo me advierte del peligro y no del placer. 

Peter rodeó a Harley con su brazos y sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de sus hombros. Harley ahogó un suspiro placentero al introducirse por completo y sentir las marcas rojas en su espalda. 

— Travieso — jadeó Harley, su cadera comenzó con unos lentos embistes que aumentaron gradualmente de velocidad. 

No hubo más tiempo para charlas, pues no había forma para ninguno de articular una palabra entre los gemidos, jadeos y besos, que llenaban la habitación. Los minutos pasaban lentos y proporcionaban una sensación de eternidad que los dos amaban.  
Harley no sabía si estaba tocando el cielo o el infierno, pues la sensación era celestial, pero el placer abrasador. Peter no tenía la cabeza para reflexionar sobre nada, solamente se centraba en Harley y sus profundos ojos azules que amaba. 

— Pete, dios, ¿puedo? — La pregunta era obvia, al igual que la respuesta. 

— No pensaba dejar que te separaras hasta sentirlo. 

Harley sonrió, Peter no pensaba que las embestidas podían ser más brutales y certeras, pero Harley se habría aprendido cada rincón de su cuerpo en los últimos meses. Así pues, no tardó más de dos minutos en correrse y sentir su interior lleno de la esencia de su novio. 

Peter dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza en un intento de relajar su cuerpo y controlar su respiración. Harley salió de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado. Su mano no tardó en pasar por debajo del cuello de Peter y apretar su cabeza contra él mientras acariciaba sus rizos. 

— Te amo muchísimo, Harls — Peter sabía que aquellas palabras eran suficientes para desbordar el corazón de Harley de felicidad.

— Yo también te amo muchísimo, Pete. — Y Harley sabía que Peter sentía lo mismo cuando le respondía con lo mismo. 

Debían ducharse, poner una alarma y cambiar las sábanas, pero sus cuerpos no parecían entender aquellas órdenes ya que se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro y los venció el cansancio.


End file.
